


Keeping Her in the Light

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie finds out that Barry is The Flash and doesn't take it well. Missing scene from 1x17 set immediately after Joe says "Eddie, we need your help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Her in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Basically here's what happened after Barry revealed himself to Eddie. I wrote this after 1x17, but it was pretty much confirmed throughout 1x18 that this is what actually happened.

"I don't understand," Eddie said, dumbfounded. "How is this even possible?"

"Remember when I was struck by lightning?" Barry asked.

"And you woke up like this?" Eddie asked, pointing to Barry.

Barry nodded his head.

"Barry," Eddie said, "you attacked me. You tried to _kill_ me. Why the hell would I help you?"

"I was chasing a metahuman," Barry said before another word could escape Eddie's lips. "Roy Bivolo. He has the ability to control people's emotions. I was stupid and careless and allowed myself to be vulnerable to him. He infected me with rage."

Eddie scoffed at Barry. He obviously wasn't buying it.

"Eddie, listen to me," Barry said, "if I had _any_ control over my own actions, I  _never_  would have gone at you like that. You're a good guy...you're good to Iris...you _saved_ _me_ from Snart and Rory's guns. I have _nothing_ to be mad at you for."

"He's telling the truth, partner," Joe said.

"Eddie, I am so sorry," Barry said. "I can promise you that that will _never_ happen again."

This time, it was Eddie who nodded his head. One more thing was still bothering him, though.

"What about Iris?" Eddie asked. "Does _she_ know about this?"

"No, she doesn't," Joe said. "And we're gonna keep it that way."

"You can't be serious," Eddie asked. "Don't you think out of _anyone_ , she deserves to know?"

"Yeah," Joe said. "She does. But I don't want her seeing _half_ of the danger Barry puts himself in everyday."

"It's for her own protection, Eddie," Barry said.

"So, what?" Eddie asked. "You just expect me to lie to her? Joe, she might've kept things from me, but I have _always_  been honest with her. And that is something I have prided myself on."

"And I appreciate that," Joe said, "but I'm her father and I give you full permission to lie straight to my daughter's face."

Eddie noticed how serious Joe looked. He sat back down in the chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I just don't think I can do this," Eddie said.

"If you care for Iris," Joe said, "you will."

"Please, Eddie," Barry said, looking sincerely at the detective.

Eddie couldn't believe what he just got himself into.


End file.
